


When They Make It Official

by mistleto3



Series: Beginnings [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Mikoto and Tatara first admitting their feelings for one another





	1. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mikoto gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/153803196614/beginnings-part-5)

It took Mikoto until he reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to Tatara’s apartment to realise he’d been holding his breath; he was so preoccupied with processing everything that had just happened that he’d forgotten to exhale. There was an odd squirming sensation in the pit of his stomach, and his thoughts were spinning so quickly in his head that they blurred into one another. It was strange- he wasn’t the type to feel… well, much at all really, but he _especially_ wasn’t the type who often felt emotions like these. Suoh Mikoto, the Third and Red King, was not normally someone who got butterflies, and yet the fluttering in his stomach that had been stirred up by listening to his cute and slightly tipsy best friend slur out compliments hadn’t yet died down. If anything, they’d only got worse.

When Tatara had asked if Mikoto had kissed him… he’d felt his heart constrict in his chest. Admitting to it was a step he wasn’t quite sure he was ready to make yet. No matter what Tatara did, no matter how many times he brought Mikoto back from the brink with just a touch of his hand, Mikoto was always afraid of what would happen if he couldn’t. He hated his reliance on Tatara, but more than that he hated the way his reliance put Tatara at risk. Whenever they were together, and quiet thoughts about how much Tatara meant to him flickered to the forefront of his mind, they were always accompanied by an even quieter fear that his presence in Tatara’s life could very well mean it wouldn’t be a long one. So he’d tried to keep the errant thoughts about being in love with him in check as best he could. Admittedly, he’d been sort of indulging them, but he’d never planned for them to turn into anything concrete; he wasn’t prepared to let Tatara get any closer than he already had, to put him in greater danger.

So he _definitely_ hadn’t meant to kiss him. It had been an impulse, an intrusive thought that he hadn’t quite been awake enough to deny. Honestly, he’d thought he’d dreamt it. But then Tatara had started acting so out of sorts after that night, and Mikoto had begun to suspect that maybe it wasn’t a dream after all, and his suspicions were only confirmed when Tatara asked about it, and now there was no denying it was real…

If it had been anyone else, he’d have lied through his teeth, but Tatara had this way of seeing right through him; there was no point in avoiding telling him the truth- he would have to come out with it eventually.

Mikoto was aware when he admitted to it that there would be no going back now; there was nothing he could use to explain the kiss away. It happened, and it meant something, and he couldn’t deny that. Which meant the tension Mikoto had noticed bubbling between them could no longer be dismissed as a beast’s reliance on his tamer; the line had been stepped over, and whatever they had between them, it had irrevocably become more than friendship the moment Mikoto admitted that yes, he had kissed him.

What Mikoto hadn’t expected was the odd sense of tranquillity that had come with accepting their relationship was more than friendship- whether he liked it or not, it had been true for a while now, and now he’d acknowledged it, there was nothing he could do to stop it happening. So where was the harm in indulging himself? 

At least, that was Mikoto’s logic when Tatara had asked if their outing had been a date. As Mikoto accepted that it was a possibility, he knew he was weak. But he couldn’t say no to this kid, and he looked so _hopeful_. Not that Tatara wasn’t always annoyingly optimistic, but the cautious excitement in his eyes, the way he chewed his lip in anticipation, that tiny, irresistible smile… Mikoto was _weak,_ but in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Even if he’d wanted to turn him down, he couldn’t have done it.

And then Tatara had asked him for a kiss, and he’d felt his breath freeze in his lungs.

Mikoto lived in a sort of perpetual state of fear; the power of the Slates roared and spat in his stomach, clawed at his ribcage, desperate to escape, to destroy. Every waking moment, he was _terrified_ that the time would come when he could no longer keep it contained, and the people he cared about would get caught in the crossfire. Compared to that, nothing could scare him.

Except this.

But it wasn’t the usual cold terror that sank through his gut, hard and heavy and cold. It was a sort of bubbling, jittery static that lit up every one of his nerves.

He was almost embarrassed with himself. It was just a kiss.

But it was Tatara, so of course it wasn’t _just a kiss_.

And once again, he was too weak to say no.

Instinctively, he went into damage control mode; a kiss on the cheek would probably satisfy him while stopping things from getting out of hand. But Tatara clearly had other ideas, because the next thing Mikoto knew, their lips were pressed together, and everything he’d been worrying himself over dissolved, replaced instantly by a hyperawareness of Tatara’s mouth against his own- the gentle tickle of his breath, the softness of his lips, the way he froze briefly as he processed what was happening, then melted into the contact... Mikoto’s hand moved to cup his jaw, partly to stop him from pulling away and partly just to ascertain that this was _real._

When they broke apart, Tatara was wearing a broad, giddy grin and he giggled and hid his face in his sleeve, seemingly overwhelmed by what had just happened. Mikoto hadn’t intended to call him cute out loud, but this whole evening had been one unplanned event after another, so by this point he really couldn’t bring himself to care (especially when he saw the way Tatara’s blush deepened at the compliment.)

Mikoto used the same logic when he stole a final kiss- things had already gotten way out of hand; it would be almost impossible to make it any worse. Besides, Mikoto had forgotten his concerns after the first kiss anyway. Indeed, he was still on cloud nine the entire walk home, unable to wipe the faint smile off his lips, even with everything that had just happened swirling in his head. Everything would change now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You look happy,” Izumo commented as Mikoto walked into the bar. “Dinner with Totsuka-san go well?”

Mikoto merely rolled his eyes, but he was still smirking as he made his way over to the stairs to his room.

* * *

A few days passed, and as the high of their first proper kiss passed, Mikoto’s fear of the potential consequences had started to trickle back in- he hadn’t mentioned the date since the night it had happened, and neither had Tatara, though it seemed his reasoning had more to do with embarrassment. He was blushing a lot more than usual, and his lips were almost constantly curled into a shy smile, often letting out these little bashful, nervous giggles that made Mikoto’s heart melt.

Even though they hadn’t spoken about the “date,” Mikoto couldn’t deny that their dynamic had changed. Alongside Tatara’s adorable bashfulness, they seemed a little… closer than before. Not just emotionally, but physically too- Mikoto found Tatara sitting so close beside him that he could feel the heat radiating off his skin on multiple occasions, and the backs of their hands brushed as they walked far more often than usual. Their eye contact lingered for longer. Tatara had even taken a nap with his head on Mikoto’s knee after deciding that the midsummer heat was getting too much for him and he wanted to sleep through the hotter hours.

Mikoto had even started to get _jealous._ He’d never been a jealous person in his life, but he found himself getting antsy when Tatara was paying more attention to someone else than to him. It was rare- apart from anything else, Tatara had almost spent more time talking to and hanging around with Mikoto than he had with the entirety of the rest of the clan combined- but the emotion was still there. Mikoto _knew_ it was idiotic- he had no claim over Tatara, so the quiet resentment bubbling in his stomach had no foundation in reason, and even if it did, Tatara was his own person, and he had no right to be so possessive over him. Of course, Mikoto didn’t act on the irritating emotion, but being aware he was even thinking like that was bad enough.

It only got worse at the weekend when the bar became more crowded. Homra always got a spike in female patrons in the summer thanks to Rikio, and the slight heatwave meant the place was busier than usual as passers-by stopped to buy cold drinks and take refuge from the heat. Tatara usually didn’t get the brunt of the attention from the flirtier female customers- he didn’t have the same rugged, masculine, bad-boy appeal that most of the other Homra members had, and to put it bluntly, he seemed like the least likely of the bunch to actually be interested in female attention. There were, of course, a few exceptions from time to time- Tatara was generally more approachable than most of the other Red clansmen, and some girls preferred the pretty types. Evidently, the attractive redhead currently sitting next to him was one of these girls.

She seemed very pleasant- she laughed at Tatara’s jokes, took an interest in his life, complimented him, flirted subtly but respectfully… which only made her more infuriating to Mikoto, because he knew logically that he had no reason to dislike her. But that didn’t stop him.

When Izumo found the time to take a break, he crossed the bar to where Mikoto sat on a sofa, tucked away in the corner of the room.

“Whatcha sulkin’ for?” he asked, taking a seat.

Mikoto merely clicked his tongue, not wanting to dignify that question with a response.

“C’mon, it ain’t exactly difficult to tell you’re jealous.”

“Why’d I be jealous?”

“There’s pretty girl hitting on Totsuka-san. You need to talk to him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Mikoto, seriously, you guys went on a date and now someone is stepping in on your man. Of course you’re gonna be jealous.”

“We’re not a couple.”

“If you were, maybe I wouldn’t have to babysit you and you’d go over there and deal with this yourself.”

“What makes you think it was a date anyway?”

“You went out for dinner together _alone,_ and then ya wouldn’t stop grinnin’ the whole night, and now ya keep starin’ at each other and flirtin’ and he’s blushin’ like a schoolgirl twenty-four hours a day. I could cut the tension with a damn knife; it’s insufferable. You ain’t as subtle as you think you are, and I ain’t as daft as you think I am.”

Mikoto merely clicked his tongue again.

“So c’mon, was it a date? If ya lie to me, I’ll just ask Totsuka-san, and he’s a terrible liar.”

Mikoto sighed irritably. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Then what’re ya doin’ over here watchin’ a girl hit on him? You two need to make whatever this is official and fast, ‘cause it’s getting exhaustin’ to watch.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“That’s what I told myself over the past few weeks, watchin’ you two dance around each other. But now your gloom is frightenin’ my customers, an’ if I have to watch Totsuka swoon over ya like a lovesick Disney princess one more time, I’m gonna be sick. Whatever excuses you’re makin’ to put it off, swallow ‘em and get it over with. You’ll feel better.”

“I’m fine.”

“Mikoto, you’re moping at the back o’ my bar. I’ve never seen ya mope before. I’ve seen ya get apathetic and antisocial and closed-off, but sulking? It ain’t you.”

“Tch.”

“I imagine you’ll have some dramatic, self-martyring reason why you shouldn’t be together?” Izumo’s tone was gentle as he spoke. “Whatever it is… you’re practically a couple anyway, so it won’t make any difference at this point. He knew what he signed up for, an’ he stuck with ya anyway. Just take the leap.”

When Mikoto didn’t deign to respond, Izumo rolled his eyes at his friend’s uncooperativeness, then made his way back over to the bar, where the girl talking to Tatara was sitting a little closer beside him than she had been earlier.

“Are you free tonight to get a drink somewhere?” she asked him. The offer was casual and pleasant, but it still made Mikoto’s skin crawl, especially when he saw the way Tatara smiled, as though he was oblivious to the fact she had intended it to be more than a friendly chat.

“Didn’t ya already have plans with Mikoto-san tonight, Totsuka?” Izumo cut in, and Mikoto’s interest piqued as he saw his friend wink subtly out of the girl’s line of sight.

“Oh, yes, of course. Thanks for reminding me,” Tatara said casually, then turned to the girl. “Sorry, do you mind if I take a rain check on that?”

“No problem. You should take my number, though. In case you change your mind.”

Even watching them exchange numbers, Mikoto couldn’t help but feel relieved that Tatara had chosen him over the girl. Of course, a voice in the back of his mind told him he was silly for even worrying- he was Tatara’s oldest friend, of course he’d choose him over someone he just met. But it was reassuring nonetheless.

 

When the girl had left, Mikoto got up and strolled over to Tatara, laying a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The way his face lit up when he turned around and saw Mikoto was somewhat reassuring, and once again, he berated himself internally for his jealousy. As much as he hated to admit it, Izumo was right- something needed to change; all this pining and possessiveness and _butterflies in his stomach_ needed to stop. Of course, he had no idea how to go about having that conversation with Tatara, or what would happen when he did, but either way, he promised himself that no matter what, it was going to happen tonight.

“I’m gonna take a nap upstairs. Come wake me up after dinner,” Mikoto said, impressed at his own ability to sound calm. That was mostly Izumo’s doing once again; he had to admit that his friend had also been right about them basically already being together. The bed sharing and the date and the kissing had them nudging into that territory; the leap from the transient state they were in now to an actual relationship admittedly wouldn’t be a big one. Of course, that didn’t completely solve his anxiety, but it offered at least a small measure of relief.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mikoto saw Izumo smirk knowingly at him from over the bar. If Tatara hadn’t been watching, Mikoto would have flipped him off. Izumo was irritating when he was right.

“Will do,” Tatara replied with an easy smile, and Mikoto nodded, then turned and headed for the staircase, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he went.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mikoto and Tatara admit their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/153870681064/beginnings-part-6)

It had taken Mikoto almost two hours to finally fall asleep- his imagination was restless, and his racing pulse had been sending far too much adrenaline streaming through his body for him to have any hope of getting some rest. As much as he tried to resign himself to finally giving up this exhausting charade of dancing around one another, taking that leap made him far more apprehensive than he’d ever admit. Even when he finally managed to drift off, his sleep was fitful and restless and plagued by vivid anxiety dreams that left him more drained than he’d been when he went to sleep. He’d wanted to take a nap to give himself some respite from his nerves so he didn’t spend the next few hours winding himself up by overthinking everything, but apparently, any hope of that had been wishful thinking.

Mikoto was half-awake when Tatara finally opened the door to his bedroom, and he almost felt relieved that he could bring this wasted endeavour to an end. As he opened his eyes, he felt the mattress sink a little as Tatara climbed into bed beside him and snuggled up to his side. The warmth of his slim frame pressed against him instantly sent a wave of tranquillity through Mikoto, and while his anxiety hadn’t completely calmed itself, Tatara’s presence helped to soothe the bubbling sensation in his stomach.

“Nice nap?” Tatara asked.

“Alright,” Mikoto replied, though he didn’t sound completely convincing.

“Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No, nothing like that.”

Tatara nodded, seeming relieved, but there was evidently still something on his mind. “You’ve seemed a little… off today. Is everything alright?” A small crease formed between his brows as he looked up at his friend with concern.

Mikoto took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. As he inhaled, he repeated Izumo’s words in his head, trying to reassure himself that it wasn’t as big a step as it seemed; right now, he felt as though he may as well be about to leap off a cliff.

After a moment, Tatara tilted his head. “King?”

“That girl earlier was flirting with you.”

“Yeah… I didn’t figure that out until she asked me to see her again…” He almost sounded guilty.

“And I was jealous,” Mikoto admitted grudgingly, and he saw Tatara blink in surprise.

“Sorry…. If I’d realised sooner what she was doing I would have-…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Mikoto cut in, then he paused, reaching for the open packet of cigarettes on his bedside table and taking one out. He caught it between his lips and lit the tip with a click of his fingers, then took a deep drag, hoping the nicotine would relax him a little.

As he took a drag, Tatara murmured: “She actually asked if you were my girlfriend… Obviously she didn’t know who you were, and your name is gender neutral.” He was obviously trying to lighten the mood, but he still had a look of sheepish guilt about him. He paused for a moment, then apologised again. “Sorry, I didn’t even think. You don’t seem like the sort of person who gets jealous…”

“’S okay. I didn’t think I was the sort of person who got jealous either. Didn’t think I was the sort of person to do a lot of things.”

“Like...?”

“Like I didn’t think I’d ever have a crush on someone, didn’t think I’d go on dates, didn’t think I’d get butterflies in my stomach.”

Tatara chuckled. “You seriously got butterflies?”

Mikoto let his eyes slide closed in embarrassment as he let out an irritated grunt of affirmation and dropped his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table.

“When~?”

“Off and on since the date.”

Tatara let out another giggle, half disbelieving and half bashful. “I gave the Red King butterflies~.”

Mikoto sighed in joking exasperation at the smug, teasing tone of his voice, then cracked one eye open as he felt something tickle the back of his hand. A single, crimson butterfly, sculpted from Tatara’s aura, perched on his knuckles, its wings opening and closing slowly as it scuttled across his fingers. Its glow lit up the blush on Tatara’s cheeks and the brilliant smile on his lips, hopeful but shy.

“So, like this?” Tatara said playfully.

And Mikoto couldn’t help but kiss him.

Tatara gasped softly in surprise, but Mikoto could feel him grinning against his lips as they wound their arms around one another, drawing each other into a tight embrace. All the anxiety that had tangled up in Mikoto’s gut unwound instantly, replaced by a flood of almost _joy_ that made his head feel light. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

Mikoto didn’t know how long they lay like that, but by the time their lips broke apart, Tatara was breathless and his eyes were shining. He beamed up at Mikoto, gazing at him through his eyelashes looking faintly bemused, as though he didn’t quite believe he wasn’t caught in some elaborate dream. It took a minute for his grin to subside enough for him to speak.

“Mikoto…”

At the sound of the word, Mikoto felt his heartbeat falter- he didn’t think he’d ever heard Tatara address him by his real name.

“What are we to each other?”

Mikoto swallowed, trying to stop himself from reeling before he spoke, both from the kiss and from the sound of his name on Tatara’s lips. “Whatever you want us to be.”

“Well… we kiss, and we cuddle, and we share a bed, and we go on dates, so that sounds a lot like what couples do… And you don’t seem to like me being flirted with by anyone else, and I don’t know about you but I _definitely_ don’t want anyone else to kiss you…” He paused to take a deep breath. “I want… I want to be your boyfriend,” he said softly, a shy smile playing on his lips.

“Then I’m yours.”

 _It really was as easy as that, huh?_ It seemed so surreal- a few hours ago, Mikoto had almost been nauseous with anxiety and longing and jealousy and fear and now it was just… gone. In one short conversation, everything he’d been worrying himself sick over evaporated. One short step. And Tatara was his.

The grin that split Tatara’s face seemed to light up the whole room, and a giggle of joy and surprise and disbelief escaped his lips involuntarily; he was too overwhelmed to stop it. Mikoto thought he saw the light glint off what might have been tears beading in the corners of Tatara’s eyes as he threw his arms around Mikoto and kissed him once more.

Mikoto realised then that he hadn’t truly felt relaxed since before all this started. But now, with Tatara wrapped up in his embrace, so ecstatic that he was still laughing into the tender kiss… he finally felt at peace.


End file.
